newpokemonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender Town
Lavender Town (シオンタウン Shion Town) is a town in Kanto. Memorial sights are held in the Pokémon Tower and The House of Memories/Soul House. It is north of Route 10. Areas of Interest Pokémon Tower Pokémon Tower is the main area to visit in Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen versions as it has impact on the storyline and allows you to move forward in the game(s). The area is surrounded with many tombstones, with a healing area that is powered by "white magic" In all six games, the Tower inhabit Channelers and Rocket Grunts. The wild Pokémon encountered are Gastly, Haunter, and Cubone. A dead Marowak also appears at the end, but it is uncatchable. The tower consists of seven floors that the player ascends until the final floor. On the final floor, Mr. Fuji is found being held captive by Team Rocket grunts. After battling and losing to the player, the grunts leave, letting Mr. Fuji go. The Pokémon Tower is the only place that Pokémon can be caught in Lavender Town. Radio Tower Three years later, the resting place for Pokémon is now converted to a Radio Tower in the same vein as the one in Johto. Some graves are kept Underground, however the majority is changed. This Tower, however, is unable to be explored or entered, due to what happened with the one in Johto. You can get an EXPN Card here to listen to Kanto radio from the receptionist. House of Memories/Soul House House of Memories in Generation IV, Soul House in Generation II. All graves from the former Pokémon Tower have been imported here. There are chambers here that cannot be accessed. The area is owned by Mr. Fuji. Name Rater The Name Rater will rate the current Nickname your Pokémon and can change the Nickname. If the Pokémon has been traded, he will not change it and say its perfect. Pokémon Center A Pokémon Center is at the upper-right corner of the town. PokéMart A PokéMart stands either below Pokémon Tower (Generation I, Generation III) or right of the Pokémon Center (Generation II, Generation IV). Generation I, Generation III *Great Ball *Super Potion *Antidote *Parylz Heal *Burn Heal *Ice Heal *Revive *Escape Rope *Super Repel Generation II *Great Ball *Potion *Super Potion *Antidote *Parylz Heal *Burn Heal *Max Repel Generation IV *Poké Ball *Great Ball *Ultra Ball *Potion *Super Potion *Hyper Potion *Max Potion *Full Restore *Revive *Antidote *Parylz Heal *Awakening *Antidote *Burn Heal *Ice Heal *Full Heal *Escape Rope *Repel *Super Repel *Max Repel In the anime Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty travel to Lavender Town in search of Ghost-Type Pokémon to defeat Sabrina. Ash and Pikachu "die" and their spirits are taken by Gengar, Gastly, and Haunter who wish to play with them. At the end of the episode, Ash and Pikachu return to their to their bodies and Haunter comes with them to defeat Sabrina. In the manga Pokémon Adventures Red passes though while it is raining. Mr. Fuji takes him in when no one else would. He found him while he was paying respects to his deceased Doduo. Later at Mr. Fuji's house, he tells Red of the cemetery and how people are afraid because they believe it is haunted. He then told him Green passed by months prior. Red then went there to investigate and saw hundreds of graves. A zombie Golduck came out of the shadows, followed by other zombies. Razor Leaf does not work, but Vine Whip does, turning them to dust. Soon, more came, under control of a ghost, which would later be revealed as a Gastly. Green and his Charmeleon appear and they begin fighting Red. They are possessed by Gastly, but Red lifts the curse by attacking Gastly. Koga then appeared and ordered his Arbok to spew poison. It did so, but Green had his Charmeleon cut Arbok in half. Koga, realizing he was in trouble, fled on his Golbat. The electric Tale of Pikachu In the Manga, Ash, Brock, and Sabrina travel here do to reports about a Giant Haunter. They work to capture it, however it selfdestructs before being captured. Conspiracy Relating to the Original Music *In the first version of Pokémon Red and Green, the music was dubbed the scariest theme tune of its time. This music was only present in Red/Green ''and the international releases ''Pokemon Red/Blue. When the updated version arrived, the theme was changed slightly to remove frequencies, which was also the case for the Version 1.0 music of the Pokémon Tower. *The original music found in the Japanese Pokemon Red & Green Versions ''has a high-pitched tone at different points in the music, known as the infamous "Lavender Town Tone", which caused headaches and nausea in children ages 7-12. This was removed in the International ''Red and Blue versions. Some Pokemon creepypastas state that the Tone sometimes caused children in this age group to commit suicide during the initial releases of Red and Green. However, this has been proved false. Trivia *Lavender Town is the target of many Pokémon "creepypastas," or horror stories, most of them involving the ghosts in the Pokémon Tower or the background music of the town in the games. *When you see Blue in the Pokemon Tower and he asks if you know what it's like to have a Pokémon of yours pass away, it is presumed that his Raticate from the previous battle on the S.S. Anne somehow died between encounters (Along with some creepypasta stories stating that he was at the tower to lay his Raticate to rest). *In the House of Memories/Soul House, if you stay there too long in Generation IV, the Pokémon outside of your Party will become sad and eventually angry.